Prototype: Vengeance
by Deadman19
Summary: When Damien Dread's family is slaughtered in front of his eyes by a man he had considered his friend, when he finds out that the same man had also turned him into a monster, vengeance fills him and blood will spill. Prototype/Percy Jackson/Avengers. Warning! Lemons and Gore, what a combination! Will include Mercer and Heller! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I thought I'd start on another story while I wait for my brain to come up with more ideas for the other three lol. This is a Prototype story with a little Percy Jackson mixed in it. Not the main characters just some of the storyline. It'll be a crossover with the Avengers in later chapters. I may add the main characters from Percy Jackson later. I'm not sure yet lol. **

**New Day**

_New York City-Red Zone….._

A chopper landed on the roof of a military installation on the outskirts of the Red Zone. Two men got out and began walking to the door leading to the inside. "Why did you bring him to the Red Zone Colonel?" Colonel Rooks shook his head. "We couldn't risk him getting out in the Green Zone. We don't need another James Heller or Alex Mercer, or God forbid another Elizabeth Green. With all due respect General Jerodo, I know what I'm doing." The General grunted. Colonel Rooks didn't like the man or his attitude. "Sir with all due respect, why are you here?" Jerodo chuckled. "I'm here to speak with your captive about a proposition from the President himself." Rooks grunted his affirmation.

The two men reached an elevator and took it all the way down below the ground until they reached the complete bottom level of the building. The two men walked to the end of the hallway. There was a door in front and a door to the left. Rooks entered the door on the left and pressed a button, allowing Jerodo into the holding cell where a man was tightly bound to a metal slab that stood vertically. His head was down but Jerodo could see that he was very much alert.

"Captain Damien Dread, it's been a long time." Dread spoke. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Sir?" The bound former Captain looked at his former superior with curiosity. "What do you want with me?" Jerodo smiled. "It's not so much what I want Damien; it's what the President wants. The President wants you back in command of the Spartans. Then, he wants you at the Pentagon as the first ever Marine Corp five-star General. But first, we need to make sure that you can control the virus, if only to placate his other Generals." Colonel Rooks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe the President was willing to take such a risk. Jerodo pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. "These are the official orders. You are to be transported to this remote location that is specified on this paper. Colonel Rooks will oversee the operation, along with me." Captain Dread smiled to himself. The General continued to speak. "You will be transported to a facility where you will be around other special people with special abilities." Dread raised his brow. "You mean noninfected?" Jerodo nodded. "There will be no infected there except for you." Damien nodded thoughtfully. "Will they know what I am?" Jerodo shook his head. "I'll leave that up to you whether or not you do that." Damien nodded. "When do we leave?" Jerodo smiled. "Immediately."

Despite the Colonel's fear, Damien was released from his bounds for the trip. He looked around. He could kill them all and get out of there and no one would know until he was long gone. But he controlled himself and followed Jerodo's lead to the transport helicopter. They got on and closed the doors, which had no windows and there was a steel wall separating him from the pilot. Jerodo smiled at his raised brow. "It's a precaution to keep you from memorizing the route we took just in case this doesn't work." Damien narrowed his eyes. "You're taking an awful lot of precautions for someone that's not even in cuffs." Jerodo looked at him. "That's because I trust you Damien and your ability to control this thing."

Damien remained silent throughout the ride to wherever it was they were going. _I wonder if they realize that I have a good sense of direction. We've been heading southwest for nearly an hour and a half now. I've always wanted to go to Pittsburg._ He almost smiled but he didn't want to give away that he was onto them. So he kept to himself and his own thoughts. _Jerodo may think he has me fooled but I know him far better than he thinks he knows me. I've seen what he's capable of. I know the things he's done in the past and I know he was jealous because I was about to take a spot that he thought was his. The old General told me himself that he had handpicked me to replace him. The President may want me back but old Jerodo will try and find a way to stop that from happening. My time as a Marine is over, so I'll just look forward to the vengeance I shall take upon those responsible for wronging me. I'll make them regret ever being born._ He knew of Colonel Rooks before his infection and imprisonment. He knew that the Colonel was a Marine first, with a wife and young daughter. He had come to respect the Colonel and suspected he would make it further up the ranks if Blackwatch didn't get him killed first. He sneered inwardly at that last thought. _Blackwatch, the most despicable group in government history, the horrors they've caused are legendary and yet the government keeps relying upon them when they've already sold themselves out to Gentek. That's why Colonel Rooks allowed Heller to escape with his daughter. He wouldn't allow her to become another experiment._ Dread thought back to when he cleared Rooks of any wrong doing over that, stating that the two had killed each other out of desperation to get away from Heller and Rooks had already left the area. He had made sure that all video evidence had been erased. When the old General had asked him who he would recommend as his replacement, Damien had stated that Rooks would make the best choice. The old General said that if anything happened to Damien, Rooks was next in line. Dread knew that once he went AWOL, Rooks would be getting a letter from the Pentagon as well as the Promotion Board. _That old bastard Jerodo has no clue that he's gone as far as he'll go until I put him six feet under, treacherous bastard._

The helicopter began its descent to the landing pad. Damien would bide his time until Jerodo made his move. Damien would strike then like a coiled viper waiting for its meal. He exited the aircraft after it landed, making the two Blackwatch soldiers waiting for them flinch back in fear. They had seen the damage caused by creatures like him and they had come to greatly fear his kind but they had been assigned to guard over him while he was at the camp. Damien couldn't wait to feed on them. He knew that no one would miss them. Guards in Blackwatch rarely ever followed protocol which is something that used to irk him when he and his men had been forced to fight alongside them but now it was something he was glad for.

The group walked down a path which was narrow which forced them to travel in single file formation. _We must be just outside of Pittsburg._ He knew there were several parks within Pittsburg that were never used by the public. Especially since the original outbreak some places like this had been closed off for relocation of certain people. Damien frowned. _Where the hell are they taking me?_ Suddenly, the path opened up to a large village situated on a lake that wasn't on any map. What met them at the end of the path was the strangest thing Damien had ever seen. A man with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a man walked towards them. Damien raised his brow. "A centaur? Now I have seen it all." General Jerodo chuckled. "Not quite yet my friend, this is Chiron, the Mentor of Camp Half-blood, home of the demi-gods of Olympus." Damien was quite stunned. He knew of Greek mythology but never thought it to be true. _Of course I never would've imagined I'd be fighting zombies either so I guess the world is full of surprises._ He stepped forward farther into the village with the guards close behind him, guns at the ready.

Chiron knew next to nothing about this new comer. All he was told was that he was dangerous when provoked and that they wanted to see if he could control himself. Chiron hoped for their sake he could. The United States government had helped them move when the first viral outbreak hit Manhattan, so when they came and asked if they would take in Damien, he didn't hesitate to comply. He looked at him and saw nothing special. Damien was 6 foot 2 inches tall. He probably weighed close to 235 pounds. He didn't look like he had an ounce of fat on his body. He was muscular and well-toned but his muscles were average sized. He wasn't a body builder but he kept in great shape. He could see the top of a large dragon tattoo that was on his back over the top of the black tank top he was wearing. His hair was barely long enough to touch his back. He also had the Spartan symbol tattooed on his right shoulder. He had deep blue eyes that had a look of curiosity in them, but Chiron could see the eyes of a predator behind the curiosity. Chiron would have to keep a close eye on him.

Jerodo cleared his throat. "Well we must be off my friend. Farewell to you." Damien nodded. As Jerodo and Rooks left, Damien watched them. _I'll await your return Jerodo, and when you think you have me, I'll have you._ He felt the virus stir within him as he faced the village once again. "Shall we go Chiron?" Chiron nodded and led him to his cabin, the Blackwatch guards close behind him. When they got to his cabin, Damien stood back to admire it. "It's rather large for one person isn't it?" Chiron smiled. "Well they said you'd need a lot of space." Damien grunted. "Is there a path if I wanted to go for a walk or run?" Chiron narrowed his eyes. "We don't let anyone go out alone. But we are all going on a hike tomorrow morning. You're welcome to join us." Damien heard the command in Chiron's voice and chuckled. "Very well count me in." Chiron grinned. "Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow." Chiron turned and walked off as Damien walked to his cabin as the soldiers walked to their own cabin right across from Damien's. Damien looked around the inside of his cabin, it was fully furnished. He didn't need to sleep nor could he. So he paced, lost in his own thoughts as the night went on.

**Ok now that I got this chapter done I think I'll introduce Percy and the gang in chapter 2 somewhere. Anyway, I'm still going to update my other stories too, it's just a long process. Please review! It helps the updating process! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Observation**

Damien watched as the sun rose above the horizon, lighting the valley that contained the camp of Half-Bloods. He watched as Demi-Gods got up to get ready for the days excursion. He sighed out of boredom as Chiron approached him. "We're leaving in one hour." Damien nodded curtly as the centaur walked away. Damien got up and started pacing, stretching his limbs as he went. _I'm not looking forward to this. I need alone time but I doubt Chiron wants to let me out of his sight. I wonder if he realizes that he's merely a pawn in this game. _Damien walked out of his cabin out of boredom and saw the hustle and bustle of the morning. He saw children and teenagers getting ready for the walk. He frowned when he saw the ones that were ready to go carrying weapons. He was then distracted from his concern by a group of boys making a lot of noise walking his way. One was taller and older than the rest but was still in his teens. He wore a red shirt a denim jeans and had a really cocky attitude. "Well it's the new guy! Are you ready to get stomped?" Damien frowned. "What do you mean?" The boy laughed. "Whenever we get newbies, we all go out to see what they can do. From what I've heard, you're not even a Demi-God so you don't stand a chance!" Damien thought. "Hmm. Chiron didn't mention that." He felt the beast within stir at the thought of a good fight. The boy kept talking. "My father is the God of War so you don't stand a chance!" The group started to spread out in a semicircle around him, trying to intimidate. Damien merely smiled. "And what would your name be?" The boy grinned. "I'm Aaron, the guy that'll be stomping your worthless guts out today." Damien laughed. "They've been trying that for years." Aaron got irritated. "Yea well I'll be the first to succeed." He turned around. "Hey Jenna what are you doing?! Let's go!" The reluctant girl named Jenna followed the group of boys to meet with the rest of the camp.

The camp walked through the woods toward some unknown location. Chiron led the group with Damien next to him, seemingly lost in his own world. "So mister Dread, what is so dangerous about you?" Damien smiled at the question. "You'll find out when we get where we're going since we're supposed to fight each other, something you neglected to tell me." Chiron frowned. "Who told you?" Damien pointed behind him. "That arrogant ass Aaron told me. Mister son-of-God of War back there who is going to stomp my guts out told me." Chiron's frown deepened at that. "Be careful Damien, Aaron may be arrogant, but that's for good reason. He is dangerous." Damien shrugged. "He'll find out what dangerous is if he challenges me." Chiron shook his head. "Very well but I warned you." Damien grinned. "And I warned you so stay out of my way."

One hour into the forest, the group came into a clearing. Trees surrounded the clearing like some sort of arena. Chiron walked in front of the group. "Today, we have two new members of our camp, Damien and John. We will test their skills and abilities against our best fighter." Chiron motioned to Aaron. "Choose who you want first Aaron." Aaron walked to where Chiron was standing as Chiron walked back to stand with the group. Aaron looked around the group, eyes lingering on Damien for a moment as Aaron smiled. "I'll take Johnny boy first." Damien heard the boy gulp behind him as he moved to face Aaron. As John walked past Damien he whispered to the boy. "Show no fear." The boy looked at Damien in surprised as Damien nodded at him, keeping his eyes on Aaron. John turned and walked to a spot. He settled into a fighting stance that was laughable and showed to Damien that he had barely any training. Damien frowned has he whispered to Chiron. "That boy is clearly outmatched. It won't even be a fair fight." Chiron nodded sadly. "Ever since the first outbreak and our move, the Gods mandated that we do this with newbies. We barely have time to show them the basics before we have to toss them to the dogs." Chiron was clearly disgusted as Aaron began trouncing the poor boy. "I'm hoping that you can beat a little respect into the brat considering your military history." Damien looked at Chiron slightly shocked. "You don't even know what I'm capable of yet, how could you make such an assumption?" Chiron grinned. "I say that because the military is afraid of you from what I've seen. You have something to do with the virus that they are so afraid of." Damien frowned in deep thought as Aaron made a sword appear out of nowhere and bashed John in the head with the hilt and kept him on the ground with the point at the boy's throat.

"That's enough Aaron! Let him up!" Chiron moved to help John up. "You did well for a first time fighter John; we'll work on your form and ability." John nodded as he limped off the field. Aaron willed the sword away. "Let's go Damien! It's your turn to get an ass kicking!" Damien grunted in annoyance as he moved to stand 10 feet across from Aaron with his arms crossed. Chiron moved back to the group. Aaron grinned with the arrogance of a battle happy Demi-God and got into a fighting stance. Damien remained with his arms crossed, a hint of amusement in his eyes. This annoyed Aaron as he rushed Damien and went for a right hook that found air. He tried multiple times to hit Damien and found air each time when he felt a hard punch hit his stomach, making him fly across the field until he was able to dig his heels into the ground to stop himself. He frowned as Damien remained with his arms crossed, a smirk apparent of his face. This enraged Aaron as he dashed with a speed that surprised Damien as Aaron finally landed a punch to the jaw that sent Damien flying. Damien landed a few yards away. He turned his head and spit out some blood. When he turned his head to look at Aaron, he had a grin on his face and a hint of madness as his eyes began to bleed red. "You hit like a little bitch." He leaped into the air as his fists morphed into large fists as he came down to the ground. Aaron barely leapt as the fists came down. The shockwave knocked Aaron further. Damien stood up as Aaron landed, slight look of shock on his face. Aaron made his sword appear. Damien grinned as his arms morphed into blades. The two rushed each other, their blades clashed, Damien forced Aaron back. After a few moments of this, Aaron jumped back as Damien's arms morphed again, this time into claws. The two rushed again. Aaron swung his sword but Damien caught it and with a grin, he broke the sword in half, sending Aaron flying. Aaron got up, completely shocked. No one had ever done that before. He grew angry as he willed his sword to regenerate, making Damien grin. Aaron leapt into the air and brought his sword down as Damien formed a shield with his arms, bouncing Aaron off of him. He stood back up, arms morphed into the whip fist. He used the whip fist to grab and pull Aaron to him. He held the boy by his throat. "Now, what was that about you stomping my guts in you little brat? Why don't you run back to daddy and cry about how you just got your ass handed to you by a nonDemi-God." Damien grinned as he tossed Aaron away.

The group stood in shock at what had just transpired before them. Damien noticed three new comers, all with looks of shock on their faces. A shocked Chiron regained some of his composure. "U-um very well done Damien, I've n-never seen that before." Damien smirked. "There's a first time for everything." Chiron gestured to the new comers. "This is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Grover the Satyr. If you have any trouble, you go to them." Damien glanced at them and back to Chiron. "I think I'll be just fine."

_New York City-Red Zone…._

Sergeant James Heller paced the apartment. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker for taking this long to raid a goddamn Blackwatch base!" Dana Mercer sighed. "You know he likes to take his time. He doesn't rush into it like you do." Heller grunted in annoyance when the door opened and Alex Mercer stepped through the threshold. "Well?!" Mercer looked at Heller. "Well what?" "What did you find out?" Alex chuckled. "They have him at some place called Camp Half-Blood outside of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." Dana thought for a moment. "Do you know how to get there?" Mercer smiled. "Oh yes." Dana was in thought. "What about the military, are they going to move in?" Alex shook his head. "Not yet. They're the ones who transported him there. It's a test to see if he can still be useful to them. One wrong move and General Jerodo will have the entire military on that camp in a second." Heller frowned. "So what do we do?" Alex looked at the former Sergeant. "We wait and see. Once they make their move, we'll make ours."

**Well that came out fairly quickly! I'm still going to work on my other stories they're just coming out slower than I'd like. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be out I'd like to work on my other stories as well so we'll see. Please review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are one more chapter later. I plan on advancing things a bit more in this chapter. I don't want Damien to hang around Camp Half-Blood for too long.**

**Story-time and Escape**

Damien sat on the rooftop of his makeshift home away from home staring at the night sky. He found that since he had become infected, he didn't need to sleep. As a matter of fact, he couldn't sleep even if he tried. His body no longer required it. He didn't mind it when he was free to move around. But when he was strapped to that slab of metal back in New York it was rather boring. He didn't plan on ever going back there again. He sighed. _Two weeks go by extremely fast. Especially since I don't sit still anymore. _He looked and saw Jenna walking alone through the camp. He felt sorry for the girl. She was shunned by everyone and used as the butt of Aaron's jokes. He remembered threatening the brat with castration if he caught him doing it again. It wasn't that he was in love with the girl, he knew what it was like to be shunned. Since that day, he and Jenna had become friends. She'd come and talk to him about anything. He'd sit there and listen to her problems, chiming in with advice here and there. She told him about her mother being Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld. She also revealed that she had not been born from her mother's union with Hades, God of the Underworld. She had been born out of Wedlock. "I thought all of you Demi-Gods are born out of Wedlock?" Jenna nodded. "That's true but when it comes to the big three, they take it more serious for the woman. If Hera were to cheat on Zeus and have a child, that child would be shunned." Damien nodded in understanding. "That's pretty unfair." Jenna shrugged. "It is what it is."

One day they were talking when Jenna got curious. "You know, I've told you about my life, why don't you tell me about yours? How did you end up this way?" Damien sighed. He had known that the question of his origins would come eventually but he was not one to open himself to people he didn't know. "I don't tell strangers about my past. You might do that, but I don't." Jenna frowned. "Why not?" Damien shrugged. "I've always been guarded like that and I've had very few friends over the years because of it." Jenna nodded in understanding. "We may be friends Jenna, but there's very little in the way of my past that I'd reveal to anyone, friends or otherwise." Ever since that day Jenna would fill time with talks about her day as well as her past. She was like an open book. He hoped it wasn't because she was in love with him because he wasn't capable of that emotion anymore.

Jenna stopped walking and looked up at him. She seemed to be in deep thought which didn't surprise Damien in the least bit. She was a brilliant young woman that used her mind quite well. _Blonds aren't always so dumb I guess. _The next thing he knew, she was sitting beside him which caused him to raise his brow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jenna laughed a laugh that would normally be contagious with most people, but Damien wasn't most people. He never laughed and the only time he smiled was when it was time to fight. "So what is it you want?" Jenna's laugh finally subsided. "I just wanted to ask you a question." Damien nodded and waited. When the question didn't come he raised his brow. "Well, out with it." Jenna sighed. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Damien groaned inwardly. _This is the exact type of situation I was trying to avoid._ He stayed silent hoping she'd give up but she stared intently at him. He sighed. "What's this about?" Her shoulders slumped. "There's this….person that I like. But I don't know if this person likes me back." Damien's stomach dropped. He really hope she was talking about someone else. "I think you're beautiful. But that has nothing to do with love. Love has nothing to do with physical attraction. It has more to do with how much the two of you have in common. May I ask who this person is?" Jenna laughed. "You don't know this person." Damien sighed with relief and took note of her use of 'this person'. He didn't have the time to wonder because all of a sudden, an explosion rocked the camp.

Damien looked up in shock as missiles came flying towards his position. He rolled over Jenna and brought up his shield arm. The missile exploded against his arm but neither he nor Jenna were harmed. He rolled back onto his heels. "Go get your weapons and wake up whoever hasn't woken up yet and get them ready." He launched himself from the roof towards the incoming tanks forming large hammer fists that crushed the tank he landed on. He heard cries as tanks swiveled to aim at him before firing. Damien leapt from his position, causing two tanks to destroy each other. He blocked another incoming missile with his arm shield. He formed his sword and cut down another tank and used his whip-fist to destroy an incoming Apache. His claws shredded several foot soldiers as another wave came into the camp. But at the same time, Chiron led the Demi-Gods of Camp Half-Blood into battle as Damien destroyed two more tanks with his hammer fists. "Chiron, have them attack the foot soldiers, I'll focus on the tanks and the helicopters." Chiron nodded that he heard him and agreed. Chiron yelled back at the children. "Attack the soldiers!" Damien nodded and continued his assault on the armored division of the military. He slammed his fist into the ground causing spikes to impale several tanks. He then leapt up and took over an Apache helicopter and began destroying tanks and other helicopters. He took out several of both before he realized he was piloting the last of the Apache. He leapt from the chopper as it crashed into a tank, destroying them both. He looked up as several more tanks arrived. He took a breath before going back to work on the tanks and missile launchers.

_Several miles away…_

Alex Mercer and James Heller landed on top of a building on the edge of a park that was no longer open to the public. "Where the fuck is this place at? We've been wondering around this town for hours now!" Alex crouched down in thought before an explosion rocked the park. He looked up as some sort of barrier fell away. Revealing a fiery inferno as a helicopter crashed into a tank. Alex smiled as Heller laughed. "Looks like we found him." The two leapt towards the battle.

_Back at the fight…._

Damien uppercut another tank with his hammer fist and watched it fly into several more. The battle was going badly for the Demi-Gods. As powerful as many of them were, they were still children for the most part. They still held their own until a missile hit near them. They were scared. Some were fighting hard like Percy, Annabeth, Aaron, and even Grover the satyr. But some of the younger children were being overwhelmed. Jenna fought fiercely and well he had to admit alongside another woman he didn't recognize. He blocked another missile incoming and bounced it back at the launcher, destroying it. He wasn't sure how long they could hold them off, until a tank was destroyed out of nowhere. He looked to see two figures leaping towards him. He cocked his head as Alex Mercer and James Heller landed in front of him. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Mercer laughed as Heller snorted. "You looked like you needed it." Damien laughed. "Not me, they need it." He motioned towards the Demi-Gods that were struggling against the military forces. "Well what the fuck are we waiting for then?" The trio of monsters turned to face the oncoming attack.

_Several hours later…._

The smoking tanks and choppers baked in the morning sun as the Demi-Gods made their way towards the healing tent. There were no casualties surprisingly, but they were injured. Jenna stood by Damien, barely a scratch on her. "So, you're more of a hellcat than they gave you credit for." Jenna laughed. "Hades says I'm a natural." Damien cocked his head. "I thought he wasn't your father." Jenna shrugged. "He's not but he's not as much of a stickler on the infidelity issue like everyone else is. He helped raise me which is another reason why people hate him so much. He ignores most traditions." Damien laughed I imagine so." He looked up as Chiron walked towards them. "Well that was certainly an interesting night." Damien nodded. "I expected it to happen but not when it did." Chiron shrugged. "Better get it over with now than to wait until after you leave." Damien frowned. "Actually, I don't believe they would've attacked you if I had not been here. I think Jerodo got tired of waiting for me to mess up and just made up a reason." Chiron nodded. "Possibly but I believe that they would've come after us sooner or later either way." Damien looked up at the sky. "Possibly but I'm their main target. With that being said, I believe it's best if I leave. I'm not the only one of my kind so I won't be alone. But if I stay, you will be attacked more often than not." Chiron nodded. "Do as you wish, I won't stop you." Damien chuckled. "It's not like you could anyway." Chiron grinned as he walked towards the healing tent to check on the children.

Damien walked around what was left of the camp one last time. He hadn't grown attached or anything, but it was a beautiful place. He stared out over the lake as the wind blew out over the water. His head snapped to his left as he heard some noises behind one of the last remaining buildings. He walked until he came to the rear corner. He peaked around and nearly burst out laughing. There was Jenna, making out with the woman he had seen her fighting side by side with earlier in the fight. _Of course it makes sense. She never specified a gender and she always referred to her as 'this person'. _He chuckled silently as he left the girls to their own devices. He walked towards the exit of the camp where Mercer and Heller were waiting for him. "You ready to go?" Damien nodded as the trio turned and bolted away from the camp.

**I know it's been a looonnnnngggg time since my last update and no I'm not going to promise regular updates from now on, but I've been busy with school and work. I've had a hard time balancing the two along with writing my stories. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. See y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Resident Evil. The only characters I own are the ones I made.**

The trio of monsters raced away from Pittsburg back to New York, back to the Red Zone, bypassing military personnel on the way. On the way, Damien kept looking at Mercer, curious. "So Mercer, I thought you were dead?" Mercer laughed. "Heller absorbed my doppelganger." Damien raised his brow. "Your…doppelganger?" Mercer nodded. "After I absorbed Elizabeth Greene, the virus within me grew restless and I was forced to split my body into two beings. Afterwards, my body was too weak to hunt him down. By the time I was back to full strength, Heller had already killed my double. Imagine his 'delight' when I showed back up." Damien laughed as Heller grunted. "I was fucking pissed. I was ready for a fight." Damien laughed harder. "I would imagine that to be the case." The rest of the trip back to New York Zero, the three traded war stories. Most of Damien's stories were of his time in Iraq and Afghanistan. "There were 3000 of them and only 300 of us. We were outnumbered 10 to 1. But we used their prayer time to silently surround them. By the time they realized what we were doing, it was too late." Heller looked at him seriously. "I thought that you were supposed to honor their prayer time." Damien shrugged. "All is fair in the art of war." Heller said nothing but nodded as he faced to the front as they passed into what was once the Gate to America.

In the middle of the Red Zone, they landed on the roof of an apartment building. They made their way into the building where they came to one of the rooms. Alex opened the door and as the three entered, Damien heard a squeal and quickly turned to see a young girl running at them. She had a grin on her face. "Daddy!" James walked passed him and knelt down to catch the little girl in his arms. "Daddy's home Maya." Damien cocked his head, not sure whether he should be saddened at the memory that Maya invoked of his own family, or simple indifference to it all. He chose the second option, burying his grief within himself for another time. He walked to where several TVs and computers were set up with different pages and news channels displayed on the screens. At the desk, sat a young woman whom he guessed to be Dana Mercer. "So what is all this for? You guys are obviously not just interested in what goes on around New York." Dana nodded. "This is how we keep up with what the government and Blackwatch may have planned. It's on a secure network so they can't track us." Damien nodded intrigued. Alex walked up next to him. "So what do you think of our little operation here?" Damien laughed. "Don't be modest Mercer. Little? You guys have been giving Blackwatch and Gentek shit for years so I definitely wouldn't call it small." Mercer nodded. "Point taken. So what do you think?" Damien thought. "It's intriguing. I was always told that you were the bad guys. Not that I bought into their bullshit mind you. But to be standing here on the other side, it's strange. I'm certainly interested in causing as much trouble for them as I can so you can count me in." Heller walked up next to Dana and put a hand on her shoulder with Maya still in his arms. "We'll be like the Three Muskafuckingteers." Maya hit Heller on his chest. "Stop cursing Daddy!" Heller chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

_6 Months Later….Somewhere in the Red Zone…_

Destruction. That's all Damien saw all around him. Anyone that had been foolish enough to stay in the Red Zone were dead except for Dana, Maya, and the Three Muskafuckingteers as Heller kept referring to them as. It made him laugh at the irony of it all. He had always been a lone wolf except when he had been in the military. But even then, despite the companionship he had felt with his men, he never hung out with any of them off duty. Yet here he was with two men he had always been told to hate, and he was enjoying himself. Of course today was different. They had gone on separate missions because Blackwatch had begun splitting into three or more different groups. Heller figured they didn't want to deal with all three of them at once. Not that it mattered much. They all still got destroyed. He enjoyed the alone time though. He looked down as he heard a group of Blackwatch passing right below him. From his perch he could see that they had a large cage that no doubtedly held an infected creature. They kept walking as they're viral detectors remained silent. Damine grinned at the new ability he had recently gained that allowed him to hide his viral presence from scanners and detectors. Even Mercer and Heller couldn't detect him. It made him a huge asset when breaking into military bases. Damien shifted his arms into his hammerfists and leapt from his perch. Seconds later, he landed fist first into the viral detector. Crushing it and over half of the soldiers. He turned his arms into the whipfist and killed off the remaining Blackwatch soldiers. He walked up to the cage where a scientist sat huddled at the door, mumbling and pleading for mercy. He would find none in Damien Dread as he was promptly absorbed. Damien used his new form to open the cage, revealing a large, spiked brawler that lunged at him but was too slow. Damien dodged with ease and watch as the beast turned its back on him. Damien frowned in confusion as he shifted to his claws and rushed the creature. But before he could get halfway, the spikes on the monster's back launched at him. Damien leapt into the air to dodge them. He was impressed and decided that he wanted that ability. Using his speed, he rushed to the front and grabed the creature's head in his claws and crushed it, absorbing the monster's body as more Blackwatch soldiers appeared. "What the-OH SHIT! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Bullets sprayed him but he was unharmed as his arms shifted again. This time, they had spikes covering them. So Damien spread his arms out and brought his fists together forcefully, launching the spikes from his arms and killing the soldiers. Satified with his new power, he headed back to HQ.

Damien was 1 mile away from HQ when his earpiece buzzed. "Guys you have got to get back here now!" Worried at the tone of Dana's voice, he sped up and arrived in less than a minute at the same time as Alex and James. With a nod, the three rushed to Dana to see what was up. Upon arriving, they saw that Dana was staring at a news report. When she noticed them, she turned it up. _"Breaking news today is that the Umbrella Corporation has made a new addition by buying out the genetics company Gentek. Umbrella representative Albert Wesker had this to say. "We are extremely excited about this addition to Umbrella as we use Gentek's resources to strive for a better future. We will make greater strides in eradicating the Blacklight virus that has plagued New York for the last several years now." Wesker made no mention of the zombie plague that has ravaged Raccoon City for the last several weeks. But are apparently, making strides toward curing these terrible viruses." _Dana cut off the broadcast and turned toward them. "Did you hear that? Now we not only have to worry about Blackwatch, but now we have to worry about those pricks." Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. One of us will go to Raccoon to scout it out and maybe find someone like us if that virus is anything like Blacklight." Dana shook her head. "It's called the T-Virus. It's made up of much the same properties as Blacklight and according to their files, they've conducted experiments on two individuals so far. Neither have been marked successes but they will undoubtedly test them soon. Their evacuating the city but as soon as the virus reaches the walls, that'll end. There's a Blackwatch chopper heading that way now." Damien nodded. "I'll go to Raccoon City. No doubt they'll nuke it so I'll go it alone. You two stay here and watch things here. I'll be fine." Mercer and Heller nodded. "Be careful man." Damien nodded at Heller as he turned and headed out. He used his senses to find the chopper and within a few minutes, had consumed a sergeant and was on his way to Raccoon City.

**WHEW! I finally got that one done! I am sooooooo sorry that took so long but I've been really busy with work and summer semester. Plus I'm getting married in a mere 23 days so we're really busy with that. I hope you guys like this chapter. I can't promise another anytime soon but I'll do my best! Keep the faith!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, own Prototype or Resident Evil.**

The helicopter sped through the air while Damien looked out over the land as they flew by. He vaguely listened to the group of Blackwatch soldiers as they gossiped about what was going on. "Man we're going from one hellhole to another." "Yea but Raccoon City isn't nearly as infected as New York is. Hell a lot of the population are at the wall trying to get out." "What the fuck are we going there for?" "Crowd control I heard." "Yeah, and now we don't have to worry about those fucking hives." "Hey Serg! What is this shit all about anyway?" It took Damien a moment to realize that the Corporal was talking to him. So he flipped through Sergeant Miller's memories. "Apparently Umbrella can't handle their own shit so we're going for crowd control." This caused the other soldiers to laugh. Damien grinned Miller's grin. "So we go and take care of shit for them and then we go back to our beds and get laid." The other soldiers laughed harder. "Fucking Serg is the shit man!" Damien laughed. He hated Blackwatch but he was having fun.

An hour later, the chopper landed on a makeshift landing pad right outside of the city wall. "Alright people get your shit!" Damien climbed out with five soldiers behind him as they made their way to the wall. An Umbrella executive met them at the gate. "It's about time you blockheads got here. Get in there and hold that crowd back!" He led the other soldiers past the gates and into the city. "Spread out a bit. Do not use deadly force unless absolutely necessary!" The other soldiers nodded as the scrambled off to their positions. Damien stood in front of the gate off to the right waiting for a reason to get into the city. He looked at the guards on the wall watching over the action. He grunted and looked at the crowd. He sensed infection among them and knew it wouldn't be long before the gates would close, trapping them all inside. He saw a woman hit the ground, he sensed her infection as she went through the change. A man tried to help her and Damien moved towards them. The black police officer was trying to rouse the girl as time seemed to slow down. Damien put a hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him back as the woman lurched at him to bite him, completely changed. Damien shot her down. "You should be more careful." The officer was shaken. "Yeah, thanks." Damien looked back at the wall as he heard the Umbrella executive yell out. "Close the gates!" He chuckled to himself as the other Blackwatchmen tried to get out, only to be shot down by the guards outside as the gates closed and locked them all in. "Go back to your homes!" Guards pointed guns down at them. "Now." A woman standing beside the officer he had just saved, also an officer, yelled out. "Get back now!" Damien made his way quickly into the city as gunfire warned everyone else to do the same. He heard scared murmurs behind him but paid no attention. He snuck into an alley and changed back into his normal form. He held on to the gun as he made his way through the city.

An hour later, he was wondering through the city, following the trail of an infected person. This wasn't a normal infected though that he could tell. He got to an intersection with a gun shop on the corner. He saw who he was looking for. She was covered in nothing but a towel. She had red hair and a small figure. _Damn that's hot. _He felt a feeling within himself that he hadn't felt in years…arousal. He stifled the feeling though and focused on the mission. He saw a group of thugs come from the alleys and approach her. "Damn baby what are you doing out here for the end of the world?" Another one laughed. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a bit of stress relief." The other guys laughed and Damien knew their intent, and it disgusted him. He knew this woman could probably handle herself, but his anger wasn't going to be stifled until he killed these punks. He didn't want to reveal what he was to her yet so he stuck with the gun, keeping his viral scent hidden. He stepped out from the shadows. "Why don't you punks go pick on someone your own size?" He opened fired on them. "Shit!" This was the last thing any of them said as he gunned them down. He looked at the girl who looked defiantly back at him. "Who are you?" He grinned. "I'm Damien. You?" The woman looked at him nervously. "My name is Alice." Damien nodded. "Nice to meet you." He walked up to the gun shop door and kicked the door in, reigning in his strength to human level. "Go on, ladies first."

Inside the store, he allowed Alice her space and privacy as she dressed. He stocked up on ammo and started going through guns. He grabbed two handguns and two shotguns. He found two swords and a set of throwing knives. He grabbed two large bowie knives and strapped them to his belt. He strapped the swords onto his back and the throwing knives to his chest. He reloaded the Machine gun and the other guns and laid them out for Alice. He also laid out a machete for her. Several minutes later, Alice walked out of the changing room. She wore a black tank-top with a red undershirt and black military pants with black boots. She walked over and surveyed the weapons he had picked out. "Is this going to be enough for both of us?" Damien nodded. "The guns are for you. I'm more of a knife guy." Alice raised her brow and started strapping the guns to herself. Damien walked to the door and saw a couple of abandoned motorcycles on the street. He grinned as Alice joined him at the door. "What are you smiling about?" Damien motioned towards the bikes. "I found our rides." Alice rolled her eyes as she walked out of the store with Damien close behind her. They mounted the bikes and sped off towards the center of the city. "Where are we going?" Alice motioned forward. "There should be a helicopter at the hospital. We can use that to get out of here." Damien nodded in agreement.

They rode down the streets of Raccoon, bypassing infected as they went. It wasn't long before they came to a supposedly abandoned church. Damien knew it was not so. He could sense the humans trapped inside with the infected. But he wanted to test Alice's ability. "It looks abandoned." Alice sighed and shook her head. "It's not abandoned. There are infected in there with a small group of people." Damien rose his brow. "How do you know?" Alice just shook her head. "Just trust me on this. I can sense them." Damien put a shocked look on his face but nodded. He was pleased on the inside. _She has more control than I would expect from a newborn. She'll be powerful once she comes into her full power._ They two rode the last two miles to the church where they heard screams coming from inside. "We need to hurry!" Alice tried to shout over the engine noise. Damien nodded as the two sped up. He saw what she planned to do and grinned at her. "You go high and I'll go low." She nodded back with a grin on her face as she went up a truck to use as a ramp and went through the air, crashing through the church window at the same time Damien crashed through the doors, causing him to crash the motorcycle. He quickly located one of the creatures near him and used his strength to direct the bike into the creature as he leapt away. Alice had landed and was at the pulpit on the bike. She took the machete out and rode at one of the creatures, cutting it in half. She took out a gun and gunned down another creature as Damien lodged a throwing knife into the skull of the last creature.

The three humans that were hiding came out. Damien instantly recognized two of them as the STAR officers he had seen at the gate, one of which he had saved from the infected person that tried to take his leg off. He refrained from saying anything. He had to keep himself hidden. The last was a blond woman that he didn't recognize at all. "Nice to meet you guys." The woman nodded her head. "My name's Jill Valentine. This is my Sergeant Peyton Welles." Damien nodded. "I'm Damien and this is my new friend Alice." He nodded towards the blond woman. "And you are?" The blond woman stepped into full view. "My name's Terri." Damien nods in thought. "The weather lady?" He recognized her from the weather channel from Raccoon that Dana had hacked into. She had been giving a weather report when the first infections began happening. She smiled wearily and nodded. Alice looked at everybody. "We need to move now." The group nodded simultaneously and walked out of the church. Damien caught up to Alice. "So, where to milady?" Alice shot him a look. "You're pretty relaxed for someone experiencing the Apocalypse." Damien laughed. "Relaxed? No ma'am I'm as tense as a drawn bow string. Calm in the face of danger is one of the many things that the Marines teach you, especially officer school." Alice looked shocked. "You were a Marine Corp officer?" Damien nodded. "Yes I was. I was a Captain over an elite force of 300 men." "Why did you leave?" Damien chuckled. "I was…removed from my position by a jealous superior." Alice noticed the hesitation. "You're not telling everything." Damien shrugged. "I rarely do. It's something you get used to being around me. I haven't been close enough to someone like that in a long time. I don't trust easily." Alice nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling." Damien laughed and looked at her. "Not like I do I assure you." Alice thought she caught a glimpse of sadness in his blue eyes but she left it alone.

They got to the edge of the church graveyard where Damien stopped them. "I don't like the look of this." He saw Alice's confusion and realized she couldn't sense the infected that lie in wait underground. "Come on now this is common sense people. Graveyard? Zombie making virus? That's a bad combination." Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll go around." They began circling around the graveyard, passing large headstones. Some were fairly new, still gleaming in the night. Most were old and falling apart. There was a large cross that was missing a large chunk from the side. The misty fog layered the ground, concealing anything that might be hiding. Terri was lagging behind slightly, worn out by the events of the night. After an hour of walking, they were nearly past the cemetery when Terri stopped to catch her breath, leaning on a fairly new headstone. She caught her breath and began walking away when an arm shot out of the ground and grabbed her by the ankle.

The group stopped at the sound of Terri's scream. Peyton cursed and drew his gun. "Shit!" Damien ran forward and saw the creature trying to pull itself out of the ground. He drew a knife and as the creature's head left the ground to take a bite out of Terri's thigh, Damien threw the knife, lodging the weapon inside the creature's skull, returning it into death's embrace. Terri scrambled to her feet and hurried back to the group whimpering. Damien looked at her harshly. "Next time, signal when you need to stop. Don't lag behind again." Alice thought of comforting the poor woman but Damien was right. They needed to stick together. "Let's keep moving guys." And so the group made it to the city that, once prosperous, was now in ruin. Cars were overturn and on fire. The streets were empty and silent. The group snuck forward into the heart of the city. They passed by a large, pillared building, trying to be silent and not alert any more infected, when suddenly, the nearby pay phone began to ring.


End file.
